


BAD ROMANCE

by mizz_apple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, i can't survive this tagging part, kiho has brotherly love, showkyun ... mmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: My name is Im Changkyun and I am utterly, bitterly, a brokenhearted college boy.****************************************************************************************************************************New college student Changkyun celebrated his new life away from rules and parents. Aloof and nonchalant, can this slight-anti-social handsome young man survive in this university?Meet Hoseok, the muscular cold man whose world revolves around Kihyun, hardworker and reliable, loner and strict to himself.Meet Kihyun, high-spirited songbird who was slightly naive but sweet and straighforwardMeet Hyunwoo, man from the star, popular, great body and great wealth, having relationship problem, college cassanova, athlete and dislikes Hoseok the most. Or vice versa.





	BAD ROMANCE

BAD ROMANCE : 1st ENTRY

Title : Mutual Feeling?

********************************************************************************** 

Falling in love should be illegal.

Why?

Reasons are not necessarily needed as cases of brokenhearted couple keeps on coming. A tidal wave of useless emotion in every young blood's veins and resulted in bitterness, regret or even hatred.

A biter reality for those who seek for sugary romance , rotting the healthy teeth and oh, important note, it hurts.

What TV dramas may deliver, they can never precisely describe the way it starts and ends. No drama has even prepared for the reality check that I have to go through.

My name is Im Changkyun and I am utterly, bitterly, a brokenhearted college boy.

 

It started three months ago.

Who likes to be kissed in front of your friends by your parents?

No one.

I deliberately wipes the lipstick stain from my mom's lips in front of her and showing her my sulky face.

My mom, 40 years old housewife, beautiful as ever, smiles upon my childish side. "Not gonna work on me, sweetie darling."

Dad coughed in shocked state, sputtered pieces of cheese stick he had just digested. Mom rolled his eyes. "Stop acting, Changho." A free soul lady from Seoul who married a simple minded guy from Gwangju. Then they had me and my sister.

"I was just—can you stop calling him sweetie darling'? We're still in the university's main hall and everybody is staring at our son."

I gave my two thumbs to my dad silently and nodded. My mom huffs in annoyance. "I call you sweetie darling because to me, you are my sweet darling, darling."

"Mom, stop."

"—this is just how I want to express my love, sweetie darling, who—"

"Mom ..." I whine and pout, my beautiful stubborn mom kept on chirping like songbird. She really didn't care of being stared by most of my friends and their parents.

She sighs when her eyes met mine. Cupping my face gently then she rubbed my head. "Alright. Mom is not going to disturb you again. Will you—" she stops and there was a hitch in her voice, her eyes slightly are getting teary.

"—I will be fine. I will contact you as frequent as possible, mom. You don't need to worry for me. I am a big guy now." I smiled with every muscle on my face to present the best happy face to my mom and hopefully she catches the idea and leaves right away because damn everyone started to whisper and laugh secretly ...

She stares at my orbs and nods languidly, grabbing my dad's arms and leans her head in the shoulders. "Our son has ... grown up, Changho..."

Dad nodded. He gave me his best thumbs-up. "Son, we trust you. Do good here, be kind to your seniors and just—enjoy your study days." He winks at the end of his simple speech and I winces.

He's just not that type of father, you know, of wise words or soccer night marathon. He is just a simple man from a small town in Gwangju.

But the truth is, I like him a lot. Our daily connection was sitting together, in that creme wood coffee table, sipping our black homemade coffee and enjoying our own little bubbles.

Mom could never be able to decipher my relationship with dad but she just brushed it off, did her own thing while serenading for my little sister. The actual angel in our house, that kept me from hanging with our town bullies or drug dealers. I spent time with her and my mom everyday, doing the best I could, while trying to cope with sudden pimples and fluctuate hormonal problems.

Being teenager is difficult.

Your life is revolved around your favorite subject or teacher at school, your all time crush and family. Or the color and type of women's bra. I just went into this world when i was in my second year and was introduced by my close friend who asked me to peek in girl's toilet/locker room when they were changing clothes for gym.

I am fond of nature and human anatomy but I hate theories. Fulfilling my curiosity by viewing the most favorite science lesson for any normal teenager. Flexible and real, less theory.

I guess it's what I learnt from watching porn. 

Then the crush, the not-so-favorite-but-kinda-need-them-for-prom-night crush and heartbroken.

I have never been involved in either one of them. Not twice. Once is enough, I guess. The long-time crush who happened to be my prom-night crush and eventually as school days were over and so was our relationship.

So entering university is something new and I secretly wish that I could find life that I haven't found in school. Like, real women? Real love? Maybe some weeds and stuff?

I guess my newfound life has just begun.

I waved too eagerly to my parents' car who slowly fading away from my sight, in the ocean of another human being, I felt like living again.

 

*********

 

The university life was not as cool as I thought it would be. Papers and papers and group works and papers.

I sighed dramatically as I sprawled in my bed or what it should be because now it looks like disappearing under books and papers and notes.

My head is throbbing, 3 a.m coffee was not a good idea and now I feel like having a tantrum. Kinda.

Suddenly my phone rang. I moved my arm without any intention moving my body at all and found it under Spencer Wells's The Journey of Man.

Kihyun

Yoo Kihyun, the newfound senior who is the college sweetheart, the songbird of campus. He studies Kids Education and becomes the most popular student in his campus. And don't ask me how I found him or what correlation we did have because I had no clue.

Out of sympathy? I think I looked kinda bit lost in my first day when I tried to find the building of which where I would spend my college days there.

"Yes hyung."

"Kiddo, what's up?" Have I told you he also have this sweet melodious voice? Not because I have any interest in him, oh no, but his voice is really good.

"Studying? Working on endless papers from my lecturers?"

I heard him laughing. "Yo, kiddo, you're gonna die exhausted if you keep doing that without a break."

"I died already hyung, thanks." It's not a sarcasm. Truthfully, I died. Or felt like I die everyday when almost all my lecturers decide to put our college life in suffering by adding piles of our papers and projects.

"That's why your hyung is here! Let's have dinner."

I look at the clock. "It's still 5 pm hyung."

"Yeah, early dinner. It's all on me. I have just got paid from my student."

I nodded, half listening and half daydreaming. Kihyun works as vocal coach in a music course. He gets quite sum of money from doing that and it helps him to pay his college fee.

"Kiddo. Are you asleep?" he sounded worry so I decided to cut all the talk. "Alright. What time and where?"

He gave me the name of the restaurant and how to get there. In twenty minutes, I was already out of my room, locking it safely and went downstairs.

 

****

 

It was hot as we were eating in the restaurant. The room with AC in the restaurant is fully occupied by people, mostly students who refused to get any hotter.

I was fanning myself with menu in my hand, slightly annoyed to death but Kihyun patiently grilled the meat, flipped it over and over until they were fully cooked. He said that it is good to eat well-cooked meat for health. I wasn't giving any attention as my stomach grumbled furiously and my mood was not in the happy state.

"Why are you so quiet?" Kihyun suddenly asks me, eyes locked on the meat.

I shrugged.

"Still regretting your mom's choice to put you here?"

My mouth was sealed but my eyes moved slightly. Kihyun just laughed with his honey-voice. "You're 18 for heaven sake, Kyun-ah. Act like one instead of being sulky. You know it's not going to reverse the situation right?"

I sighed and took a bite of kimchi. "It's just, it's so silly. Why—"

"Hey, Hoseok hyung!" Kihyun didn't even listen to me to finish the sentence when he was waving vigorously to a muscular man who was walking to our direction. I sulked even more.

I just need someone to talk to, not any disturbance.

I eyed the man with frown in my face, feeling annoyed despite the fact he has such handsome face and great body and it's proved by how tight that hoodie on him which I presumed would be kinda loose on me.

The man patted Kihyun's hair lovingly and threw his sweetest smile on the latter. I was intrigued. His boyfriend? His friend?

"Just come back from teaching?" asked Kihyun, dragging the chair next to him to let the man sit on it.

"Yeah. Today's a bit longer than usual. They're going to competition next week." Said the man calmly. His eyes were fixed to Kihyun the whole time which made me feel like I was in another universe.

Or just a particle, floating and invisible.

"Hyung, meet my junior. Im Changkyun, this is Hoseok hyung." I was about to sip my drink and choked a bit. " Um. Uh, hi." I nods and smiles thinly. Hoseok nodded slightly but didn't respond my smile. His eyes were carefully skimming me from head to toe.

What's wrong with this guy? I looked back at him slightly with annoyance, showing my dislike.

Kihyun, sensed the awkwardness and uneasy atmosphere, quickly chirped in high tone. "Ah, the let's eat now. I think I have grilled enough. Hyung, you must be hungry right. Let's eat."

Hoseok smiled thinly. " You know me well."

Kihyun just laughed hearing the response and grabbed another chopstick and handed them to Hoseok. For a while, I was just chewing my meat deliciously but still watching them. The way they laughed, their eyes and gestures indicated strongly that they were close.

Ah, stuck between couple wasn't my original idea of spending my first week at university!

 

****

 

It was sunny and warm but just in couple minutes, it would turn into hot and hot and hot.

I was yawning lazily, with books are scattered all over the bench inside the open stadium of university football field.

This university has quite interest in promoting American football to their students. It wasn't any surprise from the information that I got (and it's not like I tried to find out about it), the founder of this university was a former student in one of the most prestigious college in United States who fell in love with American football and became one of the outstanding player before a minor accident stopped him from becoming athlete. He kept studying with his undying love to football and returned home to Korea after graduating with his new passion : to build the prestigious college and football team.

No one believed that this sport could attract students' interest but it did and the number kept growing each year. Until now, it's one of the most wanted sport in this college.

 

My eyes were fixated at the vast blue sky, with just one hand covering half my eyes from the direct bright sun. Days like this, under the sunny sky and summer wind, I remembered her again.

Kang Jieun, my first love.

"Kyunnie?" a voice out of nowhere startled me from my world. I got up and found Kihyun smiling. No wonder he's so popular for a thin guy. His smile is the best feature of all. Feeling like staring at the sun itself. He asks, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the class?"

I looked at him for a while before lying my self to the bench again. "I'm not in the mood for studying, hyung."

"Ya!" Kihyun suddenly hit my head lightly. I winced at little sting I felt on my head. "Your parents didn't pay a lot of money for you to be lazying around, kiddo!"

I sighed heavily. Did I tell you that Kihyun could be so ... irritating? I know he meant good but he was just getting himself into my life a little bit too much.

"I don't need to follow the class because I have copied all the materials."

"The professor just talk and talk and talk and use last year's materials. Why bother following the class when we can understand it simply y reading his materials?"

This time it was Kihyun who sighed. "Aish, this spoiled kid. Fine, I just want to remind you as a good hyung."

"Yes and thank you. You've done wonderful job, hyung." I replied calmly, closing my eyes.

I felt a hit again on my head. "Hyung, if you keep hitting me, I might not ever graduate from this college. Do you want that to happen?" I asked without opening my eyes.

I could hear muffled laugh coming from Kihyun and felt irritated in an instant. I got up and said,"Hyung, you're so childish—"

I stopped my word when I saw a ball not too far from where I was lying down. 

Kihyun who was sitting down, covering his mouth with both of his hands.

"Hey there. I'm sorry. Did it hit you?" someone shouted to us from the field. I quickly turns my head to the source and found a tall and muscular man was looking at us with a smile on his lips.

God, why all these people have more muscles than my achievements in life? They must have drunk something to grow those muscles.

I glare at him or so I thought but those muscles on his arms and shoulders and chest, I didn't think I would survive a day if I glared at him.

He came closer to us, bare chest and sport shorts. His glorious bronze skin was glistening with sweat all over it under the sun. Never had I been in my life feeling this jealous over a bronze skin. And the muscles. And the height too. His lips--

"Are you okay?" he asks.

Are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay, Changkyun?

I cursed inwardly as I could feel my face starts to get reddened. "I—I'm fine." Great, stuttering.

He smiles (Oh dammit) sweetly and when he smiles, his eyes formed a crescent line. 

I could swear that I am straight.

Only that, I wasn't sure about it right now.

This man's eyes slowly look beside me where Kihyun stood. "Kihyun-ah, how's your day?"

"Uh. Me? Cool, I guess." Kihyun sounds surprised but at least he doesn't stutter like me. "Thanks for asking, Hyunwoo hyung."

Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo. Hyunfuckingwoo.

"I'm glad if everybody's alright."

"Ok, kid, please continue your nap but I suggest taking another bench. My heart can't take it if we hit you again with ball." Hyunwoo signals to Kihyun to throw him the ball and successfully catches it with his strong hands.

What—hit—ball?

I just nodded and saw Hyunwoo's glorious back adorned with sweat that trickled smoothly. Finding their way from his nape all the way down through that highway down to the big bubble south.

When he suddenly turns his back and I swear I could hear Kihyun and I gasped a little. "Oh. I have this small party for my birthday tomorrow. If you both can come, it will be great."

Uh-oh was my best response as I was having short-circuit on my brain. Kihyun was the one who spoke, " Of course hyung! We will come!" A little bit too excited I think.

Isn't Kihyun had a boyfriend already?

"Cool. See you guys in my dorm" he smiles again and coolly walking away from us, his new fanboys.

Wait fanboys? I flicked my own forehead to clear my mind. Ah summer sun and hot weather had done something weird to me.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Kihyun deeply concerned. But his voice kept something as he held his smirk.

"I am—hyung. Stop it. Why are you like this?" I asked, gathering my books to prevent myself blushing in front of him.

"Ah, Hyunwoo hyung is totally cool huh. He's one of the most popular football team player here. Everybody wants to hang out with him."

I hummed as a reply. "He's handsome too. All girls are waiting for their turn to enchant him, you know."

"No I don't know." I said, keeping my voice uninterested.

"And he has a lot of fanboys too."

"Okay."

"..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Let's find something to eat kiddo. I am terribly hungry now." Kihyun shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away.

"Wait—" I quickly zipped my bag and ran to catch up with Kihyun. He might be a dwarf but he walked quite fast.

 

****

 

"Sorry." I mumbled, walking through some tripping boys and girls with loud blast of EDM music through out the entire house.

Or should I say it's a mansion?

I have never been in a mansion since I didn't like socializing much. My parents are pretty rich and can afford buying a very big house. But I guess it can't be compared with this huge house.

It'd be a real house and a dog house comparison.

Anyway, Kihyun and I were walking through some students we knew towards the main hall where the actual party was. I guess Hyunwoo is really popular with all these unfamiliar faces, like I lost track of faces I see everyday and with faces I thought are not students at all, judging from the way they danced.

I was asking myself too why would I let myself coming through these sweat bodies and sacrifice my relax time just to come and socialize. I was looking at around me while I was walking with sudden-dropped mood. Should I go back?

"Hyung, let's just go home." I stopped in a sudden and made Kihyun bump himself to my back.

"Hey," he sounds offended but I just grins. "Sorry hyung. I changed my mind. Let's just go back."

Kihyun looks surprised and confused hearing my request. He tilted his head slightly. "Why? Are you nervous seeing Hyunwoo hyung?"

I could feel my stoic face gets reddened hearing Kihyun's response. "No! I—I don't like parties." I tried to speak but this blasting music starts to annoy me because Kihyun clearly didn't hear me well.

"Sorry. What did you say?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows. He is a cute man but with that expression, he reminded me a lot with my mom if I asked new car.

"Mm—it's uh—I mean, oo-kay." I gave up. I couldn't fight my will against this man. Knowing him for a week had opened my eyes about a small man who was capable of doing anything. Like fighting

His face was gleaming and fuck he was smiling. What made him so excited anyway about this party?

"Let's keep going then," he said, grabbing my wrist and practically dragging me.

Great. Now I was feeling like five-year old kid who refused to have a bath and being dragged to the river.

We reached the main hall in no time. The music got louder and the crowd are way wilder. I search through every direction to find Hyunwoo's figure but since I couldn't find none, I whispered to Kihyun. "Hyung, it's so full. I don't think we can get some space here."

Kihyun, with all the glorious stubbornness, turns

 his face and said firmly, "We're two skinny people. I think we can be just fine squishing ourselves through this people."

He has determination. I saluted that.

Oh I fucking hate stubborn person.

I grumbled along while following Kihyun's tiny stature among these horny teenagers. God, what was I thinking? Why am I trapped here? Is it worth it? All those regrets popped up in my mind when all that I could do was cursing internally. 

After what it seemed like forever, we could reach the front stage inside the hall. The sound system was awesome, for people like me it was annoying. I closed my ears and sulked. I didn't see Hyunwoo anywhere. Why would I be here?

Because—

"Hey! You guys here!" someone shouts. My reflex wasn't that good but hearing that familiar voice made everything possible. I turned as fast as lightning to the source. It was from the stage where some guys and girls were dancing wildly.

Hyunwoo smiled widely seeing us. He extended his arms to both of us and said, "Get up. We'll have fun here."

I am not a party person nor an adventurous one. I don't pick things randomly. I am not an impulsive person too. But this voice, this man, this place have brought something out from me.

Let's stop being careful. Instead, be careless. Be free. This is your night. This is your life, Lim Changkyun!

I grabbed his arms without second thought and glanced to Kihyun who did the same with strangely same adoring smile as I have.

I frowned.

Trying to gather all information and facts and probabilities in my head when a bright light comes and strikes me in horror.

Kihyun, who already had a boyfriend, liked this man.

And I, Im Changkyun, the one who hated social life and as straight as a ruler, also liked this man.

I was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I should make this just one-shot but I have a short-circuit from showki moments in MX RAY 2 ep 6 so, pardon me.  
> Any wonkyun lover here?  
> showki lover?  
> this prob kinda OOC but well, fanfiction is all about ooc too. and typos, pls mind it. I will search it one by one after I have time to re-read this again.  
> Enjoy.


End file.
